Flamita
Current ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion | image = | names = Fireball Night Claw Octagón Jr. II | height = 5 ft 7 in. (170 cm) | weight = 165 lbs (75 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Ciudad Nezahualcoyotl | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Arkangel de la Muerte El Retador Flama Roja Franco Colombo Taz El Feroz | debut = December 12, 2005 | retired = }} Flamita (November 30, 1994) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado or masked professional wrestler. In addition to working for promotions such as Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) in his native country, Flamita is also known for his work in the Japanese Dragon Gate promotion, where he is a former Open the Brave Gate and Open the Triangle Gate Champion. Flamita is a third-generation professional wrestler. His real name is not a matter of public record as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico. Dave Meltzer has called Flamita "one of the best high-flying wrestlers in the world", comparing him to Rey Mysterio. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Flam Fly''(Standing moonsault side slam) *'Signature moves' **''Toro'' (Springboard corkscrew senton bomb) *'Entrance themes' **"Flam Fly" by Hikari Championships and accomplishments *'Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre' **AULL Lightweight Championship (1 time) *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **The Crash Tag Team Championships (1 time) with Bandido *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento' **DTU Alto Rendimiento Championship (2 times) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Eita and T-Hawk *'PROGRESS Wrestling' **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Bandido *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'340' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Bandido and Rey Horus *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2019) with Bandido and Rey Horus vs. Laredo Kid, Puma King and Black Taurus on July 26 See also *Event history External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:1994 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento current roster Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Evolucion Lucha Libre alumni Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Kamicazes del Ring alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite current roster Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Oddity Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Promociones Muchas Luchas alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Generacion XXI alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Mexa Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:RIOT Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Tortas Super Astro alumni Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Ring of Honor current roster